Compact Discs ("CDs") are today's medium of choice for recorded music. CDs have significant technical advantages over vinyl including a wider bandwidth. CDs are also much smaller in size and hence have been more appropriate for portable use, such as in automotive applications.
Other similar media, including mini-CDs and digital audio tapes ("DATs") are also becoming popular because of similar advantages.
While all of these media have the advantage of miniaturization, that same logistical advantage has eliminated one of the nice parts that used to be accompanied with vinyl recordings.
Since vinyl recordings were twelve inches in diameter, they had a relatively large area album jacket. This jacket had at least two printable sides, sometimes four sides and sometimes even more. Liner notes were printed on this jacket--including artwork, information about the albums and the producers, lyrics to the songs, and the like. The liner notes could be read while listening to the album, and formed a nice part of the experience.
While the same presentation has been attempted on the smaller-sized media such as CDs, the small size of this media has prevented an effective presentation. Users rarely read the CD liner notes.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate this problem in a new and completely unobvious way, while ensuring compatibility with the installed base of CD reading equipment.